


Four Birthdays

by mossadspydolphin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Birthday, F/M, Finale What Finale, Like there is literal marshmallow fluff, M/M, Pie, happy birthday dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossadspydolphin/pseuds/mossadspydolphin
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, because I suck at titles and want to get this up in time. Four of Dean Winchester’s birthdays, in drabbles.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 23





	Four Birthdays

* * *

**12**

* * *

Dad had promised him a birthday cake this year. Dean thought that Sam was more excited about it than he was, but then, Sam had no memories of birthdays that weren’t crappy food and sad presents in motel rooms. No birthdays with Mom.

And now Dad was late. Dean made Sam dinner and parked him in front of the TV until bedtime. Around midnight he checked the doors and windows, made sure his gun was loaded, and went to bed.

Dad didn’t come home until the next afternoon. Something about a ghost. He’d lost the cake.

Dean wasn’t really surprised.

* * *

**22**

* * *

No unquiet spirit had a good story, but the kid ghosts’ always seemed to be the worst. And there was nothing like whacking a kid in the face with a tire iron to really brighten up your night.

Dean finished stitching the gash on his leg, poured some whiskey over it, and took a swig for himself. Multi-purpose disinfectant, an essential tool in any kit.

As he packed his bag, he noticed the time. Huh. It was his birthday. He wondered if he should celebrate, and decided against it. Alcohol and girls weren’t exactly anything special.

Birthdays were overrated anyway.

* * *

**32**

* * *

He didn’t tell Lisa or Ben that it was his birthday. They’d want to do something for him, he knew, and he still didn’t have the heart for any kind of party. He’d managed to pretend for Ben’s birthday, and he supposed he’d have to do something for Lisa, but he could only pretend to be happy for so long.

Sam wouldn’t have wanted this, he knew. Sam would’ve wanted him to be blowing out candles and unwrapping presents. Sam was dead.

Maybe next year he’d let Lisa and Ben throw him a party. But not this year. Not yet.

* * *

**42**

* * *

"Make a wish already," said Sam. "I want to try God's cake."

Dean looked around the room.

One best dog ever.

One asshat brother who'd made him wear a sparkly Birthday Princess crown, but had made up for it with some amazing pies.

One four-year-old kid who'd taken a break from being God to bake him a birthday cake.

One soon-to-be sister-in-law who'd only eaten most of his Rice Krispies Treats.

And one former angel whose idea of true happiness was living in domestic bliss with him.

He couldn't think of anything else he needed. 

He blew the candles out.

  
  
  
  



End file.
